


I've Got You

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: This is A Good Love [9]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Tumblr Prompt, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: So many things ran through her head at once, like a chorus of echoes mixed together. All she could hear were words. Break-in. Stabbed. Emergency. Hospital. Critical condition. Time of death. Our condolences. Sorry for your loss. She will be missed.Each word hit her like a ton of bricks, hurting her more and more...Jyn deals with the loss of a loved one, but she doesn't do it alone.





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't in a dark place when I wrote this - and I honestly wasn't expecting to write a fic so dark, especially on Mother's Day of all days - but my mind just threw this out while I was at the house of a family friend. So, here you go.
> 
> For the @Rebelcaptainprompt Tumblr prompt "Desperation"

* * *

 

 

Jyn punched the bag in front of her, hitting it as hard as she could. Her eyes had been stinging for a long time and her face was wet with tears. Still, she kept on swinging her fists towards the bag, ignoring the pain that surged through her fingers.

 

So many things ran through her head at once, like a chorus of echoes mixed together. All she could hear were words. _Break-in. Stabbed. Emergency. Hospital. Critical condition. Time of death. Our condolences. Sorry for your loss. She will be missed._

 

Each word hit her like a ton of bricks, hurting her more and more.

 

Jyn remembered how her mother always smelled of lilacs. Now, she would never know that scent again.

 

Footsteps sounded from behind her on the stairs, but she ignored it, knowing who it would be. She channeled her energy into her punches and the steps came closer, warmth grew over her, letting her know that he was right behind her.

 

For a moment, there was silence. Then, he said her name. "Jyn."

 

"No."

 

"Jyn."

 

_"No."_

 

"You can't stay down here forever."

 

"I don't want to hear it."

 

Cassian looked at her bruised knuckles and breathed deeply. He put his hand on her shoulder gently, not pulling, not pushing. The only intent was to soothe her. "Jyn, it's okay."

 

Her shoulders shook hard, and she kept hitting the bag, but her punches had less power. "How can you say that? I can't do it." She wouldn't grieve. She couldn't.

 

"What do you think you're doing right now?"

 

His words tore at her heart and she let out a sob. "I...I..." The tears in Jyn's eyes clouded her vision so badly that she only saw in blurs. She pushed the bag away and covered her face with both hands. "It should have been _me_! Why couldn't it have been _me_?!"

 

Cassian took her in his arms. His own eyes were glassy as he replied in a low voice, "Don't say that, Jyn. Your mother wouldn't have wanted that. She'd have never asked you to take her place."

 

Jyn let him hold her, looking up at his face with a face swollen and red from hours of crying. "I know...but why did she have to die? How could someone do that to her?"

 

"I don't know, mi amor. She didn't deserve that kind of end. No one does."

 

She clung to him and sucked in heavy breaths. "First my father, now her. I can't handle any more. I...I can't lose anyone else again." Jyn held her forehead to Cassian's with such force that it hurt, but he didn't dare move. She needed this, so he stayed for her.

 

They slowly slid to the floor and Jyn's legs tangled up with his. She half-turned, looking into his eyes with raw desperation written all over her face. "I can't lose you, Cassian. You're all I have left."

 

Hearing her cry tugged at Cassian's heart and he cradled her face with both hands. "You won't lose me, Jyn. I promise. I'm here. I've got you."

 

Jyn shuddered, burying her face in Cassian's shirt and he kissed her on top of her forehead. Neither one said anything else, but continued to hold each other in the quiet of the basement. And for the moment, that was all they needed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The next fic will be cheerful! I promise!


End file.
